District Jumper
by Shorty Luvs 2 Write
Summary: Every action has a consequence. Years after a great war the rich live in the sunlight while the poor are forced to hide in under ground ruins. Levy McGarden has only a few months before she is sold to a man to become his wife. In her last attempt for adventure she travels to the lower district.
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia suffered a great war in the year 2378 which left the city in ruins. The once great city that held the secrets of magic was burned to the ground in a terrible war that lasted 3 years. The city was split in two soical classes, high district and low district, also known as rich and poor. Once the war was over the two districts were seperated. The low district were forced to live in the ruins of the old city while and new city was built over it. The old city was damp, no sunlight reached the ruins and many crime gangs were created because finding money was difficult, if you could call scraps of almost rounded iron money. The high district has tall white buildings with grass, trees and street decorations with gold coins as money.

**Year 2726**

Levy McGarden sat in the back of her class room half listening to Master Makarov rant on about the rules of being a young woman in the higher district. Her shoulder length curley blue hair tied back and a orange hairband pushing her hair out of her face. She wore the girls accademy uniform which consists of an orange skirt, orange jacket, white shirt, white knee high socks and black shoes. She sighs and rests her head on her hand, glancing out the window. She bites her red lipstick stained lips and closes her mascara and eyeliner framed green eyes. Her day dreaming was disturbed when Master Makarov directly spoke to her "Miss McGarden, can you stand and speak the rules of young ladies." All eyes were on her now. She shifted uncomftably and rose to her feet slowly. "Rule one: We are to be married to the highest bider to help our father. Rule two: We speak when spoken too. Rule three: We do as the males tell us. Rule four: We do not leave the house without permission. Rule five: we follow the rules." She spoke softly and fidgeted. Master Makarov nodded and smiled.  
"Well done but could be better" he sighed. "Class is over, you may leave." He added as he sat at his desk. The girls of the acadamey silently stood and marched out of the room. Once outside Levy ran to her best friend Lucy who wore the same uniform, her blonde hair was tied back in a bun and she had simular make-up on.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled as she ran, which gave her many strange looks from her class mates. Even Lucy frowned at her.  
"What was that about?" Lucy asked.  
Levy just rolled her eyes, "I get bored. So what?" she smiled.  
Lucy stopped walking "_So what_? Levy this is serious. You want to live don't you? Well start acting like a young lady."  
"I guess. I'm only sixteen, I don't have to worry about it." Levy looked at Lucy and smiled. "You'll be seventeen soon then you have to follow the rules then because men will start bidding for you." Lucy started walking again next to her friend. "I have a few months before I have to worry about that" Levy shruged.

The two girls walked in the bright sun light for a while, heading home, when they passed the wall. The wall was the only thing that seperated the two districts inside was a ramp tunnel with guards posted at the front was the only entrance/exit. Today, at the time the girls walked past there was no guards. Levy stopped suddenly and stared at the tunnel with wide eyes. Lucy glanced back at her "Levy?" She asked.  
"Like you said Lucy, I only have a fews months before my life is practiclly over. Heres the perfect chance for adventure. It's like fate, we have to take this chance" Levy smiled excitedly.  
Lucy grabbed her arm "don't even _think_ about it Levy. Theres nothing but criminals down there. You could be _killed_." Lucy started pulling Levy away but she broke free.  
"I'm taking this chance Lucy, _if you're coming with me or not_!" She frowned and sprinted down the tunnel ramp to the lower district, Lucy's voice fading fast behind her.

The tunnel was dark and the further she traveled the damper and colder it got with faded lights along the wall. Levy began to shiver and she regreted taking the chance for adventure but she continued walking down the tunnel. When she finally reached the end of the tunnel she stood still and waited for her eyes to adjust to the limited amount of light. Levy looked at the ruins of once great buildings with boarded up windows and doors. She folded her arms and began walking around the labyrinth of decay. She stood out like a sore thumb compared to the very limited amount of people she saw and all of them stared at her as she shuffled down the mess of streets. She wondered around for a long time when she finally realised that she had no idea where she was. Helplessly Levy looked around for any sign of where she was. Two boys were walking towards her. One with a white hoody and short blonde hair the other with a black hoody and medium black hair. They seemed hostile so Levy turned to walk away but the blonde one ran and grabbed her arm "Hey cutie, where are you going?" He grinned.  
Levy tried to twist out of his iron grip "I was just going home" she whispered. The black haired one took ahold of Levy's chin "There's no way you're from this district little girl. What do you think Sting?" He asked.  
Sting nodded "She looks like a princess Rogue. Are you lost princess?" He laughed darkly. Levy struggled even more to brake free. She headbutted Rogue and twisted out of Stings grip, she ran as fast as she could as far as she could away from the two guys. They ran after her and they were fast. As she ran she lost one of her shoes and she felt tears rolling down cheaks. Soon she ran straight into someone else, a tall guy. This guy had long messy black hair, facial piercing, a black strap top and ripped jeans. He growled at her. Levy was stood between three hostiles with no where to go. She was shaking with fear and had mascara running down her face because of the tears and only one shoe. She looked pathetic and the tall stranger must have thought so too because he looked at her and frowned. Sting and Rogue ran up to them and looked at Levy. "Hey princess. Why'd you run? We only want to have some_ fun_" Sting laughed. The stranger pushed Levy behind him and glared at Sting and Rogue. "Back off!" Yelled Sting. "This doesn't invole you" Rogue stared at the stranger but he didn't back down.  
"Get lost freaks" He snarled "feel big chasing a little girl?" He asked. Levy looked from behind him, confused. As the two thugs laughed at the stranger. Sting ran towards him getting ready to punch the stranger but he grabbed Stings hand and crushed it, causing Sting to yell in pain, leaving behind blood covering both of their hands. The stranger then threw Sting into a wall. "_Leave_!" He demanded. Sting slowly got up, looked at his crushed hand and at Rogue before the two of them ran away. Levy stood shaking staring at the stranger. "T-thank you" she whispered. "Go home." The stranger stated and began walking away. "But.." Levy started but stopped when the stranger glared at her. "Go home!" He yelled. Levy stepped back then turned and ran again.

After a while of running she slowed down and started walking again. She past a run down old coffee shop. The wall was compleatly knocked down, bricks randomly piled up next to cracked tables, broken chairs and a worn counter. There were a few people inside so Levy kept her head down ignoring comments such as "You lost girly?" and "Wrong side of the wall aren't you?!" She continued to walk around for hours, everything looked the same to her. Eventually she sat on a damp bench, put her arms around herself to try and keep warm and looked down helplessly. A voice came from behind her "You're lost"  
She was too scared to look behind at who was talking. "I'm not lost. I can handle it." She sniffled.  
"Oh yeah? You've walked past that coffee shop at least 4 times in the past 2 hours." Levy looked up to see the same coffee shop as before. She felt her eyes water up and tears began to fall from her eyes again. "Damn it" she whispered.  
A moment of silence before the man behind her spoke again "I can show you the way out of this hell hole if you want" Levy stood and faced him. It was the long haired guy from earlier. He looked at her carefully with his red eyes. Levy nodded to him and he walked off, she followed him slowly. She kept her head down and stayed at least 4 steps behind him. Once they reached the exit Levy ran to the start of the tunnel, she turned to the stranger and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Opening her bag she pulled out her purse and gave him two gold coins. "Payment." she said as he stared wide eyed at the coins. "Is there a converter you can use or something?" She asked and he nodded putting the coins into his pocket. "Thanks" he muttered. "I'm Levy" She shook his hand. "Gajeel" He frowned at her confused. "Nice to meet you Gajeel. Thank you again for your help" Levy bowed and ran back into the tunnel stopping half way to wave goodbye to Gajeel.

When Levy walked into her huge house she stopped in the hallway to look into the mirror. Her hair was a mess, mascara and eyeliner stained her cheeks and she was very pale. Times like this made her glad that her father worked all day most days because if he saw her like this he would probably beat her. Levy's mother was in the libary with her younger brother. The maid was the only one who seemed worried about her at all because as soon as she saw Levy she hugged her. "Oh sweetie, where on earth have you been? What happened? You look terrible" the maid fussed with Levy's hair and face. Levy smiled. "I'm fine, however I would like a bath, please." She said.  
"Right away." The maid smiled and ran upstairs to run the water for Levy's bath.

Levy lay in the bath, thinking about what happened today. She lay fully back until her head was under the water for a few moments before sitting up again and looking at the clock. Thats when she decided that tomorrow she was going back to the lower district because she wanted her last few months of freedom to be adventurous and a couple of thugs weren't going to make her hide away in her pretty house in her pretty district where she always felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day before school Levy ran to the permission paper shop where she perchased a permant pass card for between districts. Which would allow her to travel to the lower district without questions being asked by the guards. She then went to school for a boring few hours of strict rules and stuck up class mates. Finally after class Levy ran over to Lucy and smiled "Will you come with me this time?" She asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"The lower district. It's not that bad and I met this boy who helped me.."  
"A boy?!" Lucy intertupted "Forget it Levy. Only criminals are down there. If he was nice to you it's because he wanted something. Did you give him anything?" She added Levy nodded "I paid him for showing me the exit but he didn't know I was going too"

"I will never go to the lower district, Levy. You shouldn't be going there either." Lucy sighed and walked away leaving Levy stood alone in the street. She looked down at her new shoes, since she lost her old ones. Clenching her fists Levy looked up and walked over to the guards at the tunnel. They frowned at her. "Can we help you Miss?" One asked. Levy pulled the pass card out of her bag and showed the two guards. One raised his eye brows at her. "Are you sure you want to go down there? Nothing but criminals and hate on the other side." He said.  
"I want to go down. This pass means you do not ask questions" Levy huffed.  
"How dare you talk to us like that girl!" One of the guards raised his hand to hit Levy but the other guard stopped him. "She'll most likely be killed down there" He said "Let her go" "Fine! Go brat!" He yelled as Levy ran through the tunnel.

Once she reached the end Levy lent on the walls to get her breath back and allow her eyes to adjust again. She retied her hair back into a bun and pushed her fringe back with the orange hairband.  
This time she didn't want to look a quivering mess if she met anyone. Checking herself in a shard of a broken window her make-up was fine. Just as Levy was about to put the shard down she cut her palm open. "Ouch" she flinched, dropped the shard and looked at her hand. "Just great" she muttered to herself before walking down the dark streets once again. She found herself at the run down coffee shop again and next to it a currency exchange booth. Levy walked up to it and smiled at the man behind it. He had dark blue hair and a tatoo around his eye. A sticker was stuck to his chest saying 'Jellal'. He frowned at her. "You're a long way from home." He said.  
"That obvious?" Levy asked.  
He nodded "Your clothes and make-up. Girls don't look like that arond here."  
Levy looked dpwn at her uniform "I guess not. I need a currency change please."  
"How much?" He asked and Levy dropped 3 gold coins on the booth.  
"It's not much but it's all I can part with for now." She sighed.  
"Not much?!" Jellal snatched the coins "Are they real?" He asked "Of course they are!" Levy frowned "How much would it change too?" "30 iron coins" he grinned "Only 30?" Shocked Levy looked at her purse "Thats hardly anything" she sighed. Jellal frowned "Spoilt brat. Thats more then what some of us get a month. Take it or leave it. I'd rather you take it because I never get good business like this. Usualy someone gives me old junk for a bit of extra coin." "I'll take it" Levy took the 30 coins reluctantly and walked to the coffee shop and ordered a small coffee for 2 iron coins. She sat at a table and drank it slowly ignoring all the random people staring at her. She casually looked at the people passing by when a girl with long red hair and brown eyes sat across from her. She wore a dirty white shirt and a ripped blue skirt. The girl smiled at Levy.  
"Hello, my name is Erza. Might I ask why you're here?" She said. "My name is Levy and why I'm here is my business." Levy knew that girls had to respect boys but there was no rule about respecting other girls.  
Erza tilted her head slightly and glared at Levy. "Is that so? Well I think you are much to weak to be here. Return home."  
"No." Levy sipped her coffee.  
"No?" Erza was shocked. "I strongly think you should leave. You don't belong here."  
"You have opinions, we're all entitled to them. However I never asked for yours" Levy looked up at Erza to her frowning angryly at her. Levy regreated saying anything right away she stood up and bowed "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she repeated.  
Erza laughed "I knew it. I liked you at first, you had fire but as soon as things got a little scary you backed down. Pathetic." Erza stood up and walked away while everyone watching laughed at Levy. She had finished her coffee so she began walking into the street. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and held her over their shoulder, Levy screamed, kicked and punched but whoever had grabbed her wasn't letting go. Eventually Levy was thrown to the ground in front of the tunnel to the higher district. She looked at who had grabbed her and saw Gajeel. He frowned at her. "Go home" he said and started walking away. Levy got to her feet "I don't want too" She said. Gajeel stopped, turned to face her and growled at her.  
"Why the fuck do you want to be here?!" He yelled. Levy flinched. "I'll drag you through that tunnel myself if I have too." He added. Levy looked down "I'll keep coming back" she whispered. Gajeel punched the wall next to her which made her jump back and squeak a little. She closed her eyes and started shaking.  
"Why? This place is no good for you. Your kind isn't wanted here" He growled. "In a few months I'll have no freedom at all. I just wanted to make it more interesting." She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"You piss me off" He said and started walking away again. "I'll pay you to be my bodyguard!" Levy yelled. Gajeel stopped suddenly. Silence.  
"How much?" He asked.  
"Um, 2 gold coins a day?" She crossed her fingers. Gajeel turned to face her.  
"Deal" He said. "Lets go then" Levy smiled and ran up to him "Thank you" She said. "Don't get the wron idea. You still piss me off and we won't be friends. I just need the money." He frowned.  
"I understand" Levy smiled.  
"Where do you want to go then?" Gajeel sighed Levy looked around "Um, I don't know. What are the fun places like?" "Too dangerous for you" He pointed out. Levy frowned at him "says who?" "Me" He growled.  
"Lets just walk around for a bit then until something exciting happens." She smiled at him.  
"Exciting? ... You're insane" Gajeel shook his head and began walking west, Levy followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sorry this chapter is short, having a bit of a writers block)_

Gajeel led Levy to a run down old shop. "You stand out way too much in those clothes. Choose a new outfit." He stated. Levy looked around the little shop at all the drab,  
dark, ripped clothes and frowned.  
"Um, no thank you" She said "I said choose some clothes!" He snarled at her and she flinched back, looking at him with fear. "You'll be less noticable with these kinds of clothes. You'll be safer"  
Gajeel sighed. Levy looked down at the floor and blushed slightly "Oh, you want me to be safe?" she asked. Gajeel turned away and foled his arms "Of course. It makes my job easier and thats all" he stated. "I see" Levy began looking around the store, as she did Gajeel walked up to the store owner. "G-Gajeel?" The store owner was terrified, he was shaking. Gajeel grinned darkly. "Hey" He smirked. Levy returned with a new outfit. "How much would this cost?" She smiled politely and got out her purse. Gajeel stood behind her frowning at the store owner. "N-nothing! Take it! Just leave!" The store owner yelled with fear. Levy jumped back right into Gajeel chest and she sqeaked with shock. Gajeel then grabbed Levy's arm and pulled her out of the shop. "What's his problem?" She huffed as she shuffled down the street holding her new clothes. Gajeel just shrugged. "Get changed" He said. "Here?!" Levy stopped and frowned at him. "No one's around. Stop being so stuck up and just get changed!" Gajeel turned a corner so Levy could get changed "Try to look common as shit" He added. Levy frowned but got changed. She now wore a very dark green long sleave jumper, a black skirt that reached her knees, black tights, dirty ankle boots and an old black trilby had takken her hair out of the usually hairband and bun to let it flow messily down with her fringe peeking out under the hat. Levy nervously poked her head round the corner once she was dressed, Gajeel looked at her "Are you done?" He asked. She nodded and picked up her nice clothes. "What shall I do with these?" She asked. Gajeel held up a dusty dark green backpack and gave it to her. She put her clothes in and placed it on her back. "Now you almost look like one of us" Gajeel said. "Almost?" Levy frowned and Gejeel took a cloth from his pocket he started to wipe the make-up off Levy's face. She blushed and looked down shyly. "I can do it myself" she mutted.  
"I'm sure you can" Gajeel smiled slightly but he continued to wipe her face. Once all the make-up was removed Gajeel then put some dirt on his thumb and rubbed it softly over Levy's cheek.  
"Now you look less .. stuck up" He said as his hand moved away from her cheek. Levy was blushing bright red. "I can't not ware make-up." Levy shuffled nervously.  
"Why not? You look better like this. Don't be spoilt" Gajeel sighed and started walking away. "Hurry up and go home. I'm bored of your company for today." He frowned at Levy.  
"Not yet. I still want to look around" Levy sulked. "Tomorrow. I'll meet you at the tunnel at the same time as today." Gajeel sighed. "Promise?" Levy asked and Gajeel nodded.

Once she got home Levy sat down in the libary and sighed. Her Mother was reading to her little brother again and didn't seem to notice her until she looked up. "Levy?" Her mother stood up "What in gods name are you wearing?" Her eyes were wide as she fearfully looked at Levy's outfit. "Go get changed before your father sees this state you're in. You know he'll beat you." She pulled Levy to her feet and pushed her out of the libary door "never let me see you looking so disgusting and never show your innocent brother your sins" she hissed and slammed the door in Levy's face. Levy then shuffled up the stairs to her room and looked at herself in the mirror, at first she hated everything she saw but the memory of Gajeel's voice saying "You look better like this" made her feel a little better. Hugging her pillow Levy fell backwards on to her bed.  
"Am I falling for this guy?" she mumbled to herself. Turing on her side she blushed "I shouldn't be. He's dangerous." After a moment of thought Levy smiled slightly "Maybe I like that."


	4. Chapter 4

After school the next day Levy ran to a tree near the tunnal and tried to knock her hidden backpack out of the lowest branch. She kept jumping but she was too small to reach. Soon she began to sulk, kicking the tree she sighed and folded her arms. She was mumbling to herself when a man walked over to her, he wore a purple shirt and brown trousers with his ginger hair tied in a ponytail. "Need help?" He smiled at her and taked her bag down to give to her.  
"Thank you" Levy bowed. "The names Jet and you are?" He winked at Levy and leaned a little closer to her. "Levy McGarden" she steped back a little. "Sorry but I'm running late as it is." She added. Jet nodded. "I understand. I'll be talking with your father later Miss McGarden. You interest me" He said. Levy blushed, bowed again and ran off holding her bag tight. Reaching the tunnel Levy showed the guards her pass, they frowned but let her go past. Half way through the tunnel Levy got changed out of her uniform and into her lower district clothes. As she was putting her uniform in the bag she fell backwards hitting her head on the wall knocking some loose bricks. She rubbed her head while looking at the bricks. She began pulling them out of the wall to see a hole deep enough to hide the bag in, she did. Putting the bricks back Levy then pulled out her lipstick and drew a cross over the bricks. She ran to the enterance to the lower district, wiping her make-up off and rubbing dirt on her cheek, she had to hold her hat so it didn't fall off. When she reached Gajeel he frowned at her "You're late" he said.  
"I... got.. held up.. by a guy... wanting to buy me.. I'm guessing" Levy stutted, out of breath. "Buy you?" Are you a prostitute or something?" Gajeel looked at Levy shocked. Levy suddenly got her breath back "No!" She was offened. She huffed and put her hands on her hips "When I'm old enough a men will bid for my hand in marrage. The highest bidder will become my husband and I must do everything he wants. Until such man has bought me I must be pure" Levy frowned. "So you're a life prostitute?" Gajeel laughed. levy softly punch his arm which made him laugh more and she sulked for a bit but when she looked at Gajeel smiling at her she couldn't help but giggle.

The two of them walked together talking about the rules of the higher district when Levy saw a large group of people stood around a black cat. She stopped walking to see what they were doing. Gajeel noticed and looked too "A gang. They're lots around here. They're feared by everyone, leave them alone" he said. "Are you afriad of them?" She asked "No, people fear me. I'm in one. The Fairy Tail gang" Gajeel smirked "That's the Raven Tail"  
Levy looked at the gang when suddenly a girl with long red hair in a dress top and short kicked the cat into a wall. Levy gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "How cruel" slowly Levy's hands became fists "Hey!" Levy marched up to the gang frowning angry. "Levy stop!" Gajeel shouted but she ignored him. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Levy demanded the gang but when they all turned and glared at her she lost all her rage and replaced it with fear. "Y-you hurt an innocent creature. T-that's not very nice" she shuffled nervously. They all laughed at her a small fat man with facial hair grabbed Levy's wrist and pushed her to the floor.  
"Who do_ you_ think _you_ are?" He grinned "Flare, she doesn't want you to hurt the little kitty cat" "Perhaps I should hurt her instead then" Flare, the red head, grabbed Levy's hair. Suddenly Gajeel grabbed the back of Flares neck. "_Let her go_" he hissed in Flares ear. She let go of Levy's hair and Gajeel threw her at the others"Fuck off!" Gajeel growled at them "This girl is protected by Fairy Tail." The gang looked at eachother and then ran away Gajeel frowned at Levy "You don't make my job easy do you?! What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. Levy looked up at him with big, sad, watery eyes. Tears ran down her face as she began shaking "I'm sorry" she whispered. Gajeel sighed, rolled his eyes and sat on the floor next to her. After a moment of silence Gajeel said "It's okay. You just care too much. I guess thats a good thing, sometimes"  
Levy nodded a bit and wiped her eyes before jumping to her feet "where's the cat?!" She gasped. Gajeel looked at Levy as she looked around. She found the cat curled up in a corner bleeding from a cut at the side of it's eye. Levy slowly and carefully picked up the cat, took it over to Gajeel and sat back down. She held the cat close and gently patted it's head. "He's so cute" Levy smiled. "Just like you." Gejeel teased. Levy blushed and frowned at him "Oh shut up" she said. "Can we keep him?" Levy asked. "We?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her "We don't live together" He laughed. "He can sleep at yours and walked around with us during the day" Levy smiled. "I can hardly afford to look after myself yet alone a cat" Gajeel frowned. Levy looked down sadly "I guess you're right" she said. She stroked the cat behind his ears untill he purred. Gajeel sighed "You'll have to give him a name if you want to keep him" Levy smiled happily "Thank you" she looked at the cat" Hmmm Pantherlily" she added.  
"What kind of name is that?" Gajeel asked confused. "Well Panther sounds like a lower district cat name and Lily sounds like a higher district cat name" Levy smiled. Gajeel looked shocked "You're smarter then you look" he said. "Hey!" Levy sulked. "We need to tend to it's injury" She looked sadly at Pantherlily. Gajeel gave her a wipe from his pocket, Levy frowned but took it anyway and she cleaned Pantherlily's cut. He meowed and gently licked Levy's hand. She smiled and picked up Pantherlily, rubbing her nose on his, he purred again. Gajeel watched Levy, he smiled and thought to himself 'She's not as bad as I thought. I guess being with her is okay.'

The next few days became routine. Levy would go to school then run to the tunnel, getting changed half way, hiding the bag and meeting Gajeel at the entrance with Panterlily. They would walk around the ruins talking about the higher district, teasing eachother and sitting down with Pantherlily.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry it took so long ^^" )

Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily were walking through the ruins. Levy noticed people glaring at Gajeel but he didn't seem to care much at all, she then remembered him telling her that he was part of a gang. "Hey Gajeel. Can I meet your gang?" She asked He didn't even look at her when he replied. "No"  
"Why not? I want to meet your friends" Levy sulked. Gajeel turned around to look at her. "Because a small sweet girl like you doesn't belong near a gang of thugs" he sighed. Levy looked up at him with big sad eyes.  
"Pretty please?" She asked After a moments hesitation Gajeel frowned "Fine, lets go but don't expect me to rush to your defence if something happens" he nodded and the two of them began to walking north. They came too an old building with a red flag hanging out the window, on the flag was a yellow symbol. Levy froze on the spot and looked at the building.  
Gajeel turned to look at her. "What's the matter? Too afraid now?" He smirked Levy frowned and blushed slightly "No way! I ... well ... meeting new people makes me nervous"  
"You should be" he sighed and walked into the building. Levy ran after him, as soon as she opened the door Gajeel pushed her into the wall and sheltered her from a trail of fire that was shot in their direction. Once the flames died down Levy looked to see a boy with bright pink hair holding what looked like some kind of weapon. He wore gray trousers, an open sleaveless vest showing his bare chest, a long scarf and goggles covered his eyes.  
"What the fuck Natsu?!" Gajeel yelled as he moved away from Levy. A grin spread across Natsu's face "It worked! I made a flamethrower and I was testing it as you walked in" He laughed.  
"Not funny you pink haired freak! You could have killed us!" Gajeel grabbed Natsu's jacket and pulled his fist back getting ready to punch him. "Stop fighting morons" Sighed a girl sat down eating a slice of cake. Levy remembered her from the cafe, it was Erza. "This shithead started it" Gajeel growled as he let go of Natsu. "Did not" Natsu took his goggles off and put them on a table when he noticed Levy stood in the doorway he frowned "Who's this?" He asked.  
Erza glared at Levy "Levy. Someone who doesn't belong here. She's from the higher district, I've met her before" she stated and Levy shifted nervously as all eyes were on her, judging and hateful.  
"She's paying me to protect her while she explores the district" Gajeel sighed, taking a seat "Smart move metal head, bring her here while you're protecting her" Natsu pointed his flamethrower at Levy.  
"I'm sorry!" Levy sqeaked "I can't help where I come from, it's not an ideal place to live you know. Even the higher district has flaws" she looked down at her feet and braced herself for the flames. When they didn't come she looked up again to see that Natsu had lowered his weapon and was smiling at her.  
"Like I'd actually burn you. Gajeel would kill me for injuring the girl that gives him money so he can pay rent and eat good food" Natsu patted Levy on the head.  
"Y-you guys don't hate me?" She asked shyly "Why would we? We hate the higher district fools but you haven't given us a reason to hate you yet." Erza glanced at Levy then nodded with approval. Suddenly someone jumped up and grinned.  
"Let's have a party to welcome Levy to Fairy Tail!" She shouted. This girl wore red jeans and a blue crop top. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. "Cana you'll party for any reason so long as you can drink" Gajeel sighed. "You know it!" Cana winked "Come on the bar is just round the corner I'm sure Levy won't mind"

Erza, Natsu, Cana, Gajeel and Levy found themselves sat in a almost empty bar with no corner where the north and west wall met. The five of them sat in silence awkwardly.  
"Well this is fun" Natsu sighed.  
"Waste of time" Gajeel frowned at Cana who sat practicly hugging a bottle of alcohol. Erza stood up and looked around the room.  
"This won't do. We are showing Levy her first lower district party. Natsu, you come with me to collect people. Cana, talk to the bar staff about drinks. Gajeel find a DJ for music. Levy ... sit there and look pretty" Erza marched off, followed closely by Natsu. Cana strolled to the Bar staff and Gajeel left to find a DJ leaving Levy sat alone. Gajeel returned after a while with the money exchange guy, Jellal. Cana was stood behind the bar with a girl with white hair, blue eyes and a dark red dress. Cana waved "This is Mirajane. She said I can serve drinks with her" She smiled. Jellal looked at an old DJ booth and frowned.  
"It's very old and broken. I doubt I can get it working again." He sighed "Erza wants it fixed. She'd be happy if you could fix it" Gajeel smirked. Jellal blushed a bit and started to try and fix the Booth. Eventually people started to wonder in just as Jellal fixed it, music started blasting out, making Jellal flinch.

Not long after that lots of people were dancing and drinking. Levy got lost in the crowd of people so she went to talk to Cana and Mirajane at the bar. "Hey Levy" Cana smiled when she saw her but she had to shout over the noise. "Have you seen Gajeel?" Levy asked, Cana shook her head. "Do you like Gajeel?" Mirajane smiled sweetly, Levy blushed and Cana laughed "Not at all! He's just my tour guide" She played with her hair shyly. Cana poured a drink and placed it in front of Levy, she just looked at it. "You drink it" Cana pushed it a little closer "If you're going to wait for Gajeel you might as well try this. I bet you've never drank anything like it" she smirked.  
Levy slowly picked up the glass and studied it carefully, smelled it and then took a sip.  
"It's nice" Levy smiled as she drank a more. "I'll keep you topped up then shall I?" Cana laughed "Are you going to tell her what alcohol does to people?" Mirajane smiled nervously "I want to see a higher districter get drunk" Cana stated as she poured Levy another drink "Drink up shorty!" She grinned.  
Gajeel was looking for Levy when he saw her talking to Cana, he cheeks were red and she was constantly smiling. He walked over to them "You okay Levy?" He asked.  
Levy jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could "Where have you been?! Don't you .. don't you do that ever again" she sqeaked. Gajeel looked at Levy shocked his face slowly turning red.  
"L-levy?! Cana did you make her drink?!"  
Cana nodded and giggled "Maybe just a little" she wobbled a bit before putting her hands on the bar to steady herself. Gajeel had to literally pull Levy off of him she looked at him with innocent yet confused bright green eyes. Gajeel bit his lip and covered her face with his hands "Don't look at me like that!" Levy then licked his hand so he pulled his hand away and wiped it on his top, Levy giggled as he frowned at her. She then tried to run away but she fell flat on her face. Gajeel helped her up "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
"Why'd you ask?" Levy looked confused. Gajeel then took ahold of her arm and tried to pull her away from the party. "Where we going?" she asked "You're going home" he said "Rape!" Levy yelled and kicked, everyone turned to stare, Gajeel let go of Levy who then climbed under a table "I don't want to go home. Everyone hates me there" she muttered Gajeel looked under the table to see her hugging her knees, looking terrified.  
"I'm sure everyone likes you back at your house." he sighed "Nu-huh! They love my little brother but they hate me and if I go home like this I'm pretty sure daddy will hit me again" she began crying. Suddenly she looked up at him "I know! I'll live with you!" she smiled happily, crawled out from under the table and jumped into his arms.  
"L-levy?!" He pushed her away "No fucking way!" "It's not bad idea. Just for today anyway. We can't send her home like that" Erza said as she walked over to them.  
"Why not let her stay at yours then!" Gajeel frowned "I don't know her as well as you do." Erza turned to walk away "It's not happening. I'm not letting her spend the night at my place." He huffed but Erza just continued to walk away. Gajeel looked at Levy sitting on the floor with a big grin on her face. "No" Gajeel said "Not going to ever happen. Never"

"Don't get too comfy" Gajeel said as he opened the door to his flat. Levy looked around to see a small room with an uncovered lightbulb hanging from the roof and only one other door that lead to a dirty bathroom. Levy walked inside. "It's not much I know" Gajeel started picking up clothes and other stuff off the floor, he looked very embaressed.  
"On the bright side it has all four walls still standing" Levy giggled "Which means rent is high, no windows and it doesn't get warm" Gajeel sighed. "You can sleep on the bed. Sorry about the thin sheet as a blanket"  
"No problem!" Levy flopped onto the bed and smiled at Gejeel "Thanks for letting me stay the night" she giggled again "Whatever" He growled. Levy got under the sheet and looked at Gajeel "What?" he asked "Sleep with me" she stated "What the fuck Levy?!" Gajeel blushed slightly and turned away.  
She laughed "not like that silly! If you lay next to me then we can share body heat"  
"No" he folded his arms "Please, I'm cold" Levy shivered. Gajeel sighed and sat on the bed "Usually I sleep without a shirt on. Still want me to lay next to you?" He frowned "Oh yes" Levy winked. Gajeel took off his shirt and layed down. Levy snuggled up to him and smiled "You're a big person" she giggled.  
Gajeel didn't know what to do, he stayed very still "Yeah well you're very small"  
"Great things come in little packages" she yawned "Go to sleep" Gajeel sighed "I don't want to yet" Levy's eyes began to close, soon she was fast asleep. So was Gajeel.


	6. Chapter 6

( Trying a new layout ^_^ Let me know if it's easier to read like this XD )

Levy awoke softly. As her eyes flickered open she gasped, holding her breath she looked at Gajeel asleep next to her his arms around her. Her eyes wondered across his bare chest, scanning every muscle. Eventually she turned bright red, screamed and kicked Gajeel out of the bed so he jerked awake too. Levy then put her hand to her head.

Gajeel stared at her questionally "What's your problem?!"

"My problem?! What were you thinking getting into bed with me?!" Levy yelled, then rubbed her head and sighed painfully.

"You weren't complaining last night" he smirked. Levy blushed bight red and threw the pillow at him. "Relax shrimp, we didn't do anything like that. You were just cold and I helped"

"Whatever" she sighed

"Hangover?" Gajeel asked. She nodded slightly. "Nothing for it I'm afraid" he shrugged his shoulders.

Levy sighed after a slight pause she jumped up "I spent the night here!"

"No shit sherlock" Gajeel raised his eyebrow at her before remembering what Levy told him last night about her dad hitting her "damn it!"

The two of them ran out of the apartment and towards the wall. Gajeel ran much faster then Levy who soon fell behind however Gajeel then took ahold of her hand and literally dragged her towards the wall. He then pushed her into the enterance and watched her ran as fast as she could. He laughed to himself at her tiny legs sprinting towards the entrance to the higher district. When Levy returned home she burst through the door gasping for breath, she was greated by a slap round her face. Her eyes widened as she slowly look up. Her mother was standing, glaring at her through her green eyes.

"Who do you think you are? Staying out all night. Didn't you think of your poor father?" Her mother hissed. Levy just looked away and shuffled nervously. "And your clothes. What is with that terrible outfit?" her mother questioned, looking her up and down. "You'll sit and wait in the dinning room until your father comes home"

Levy shuffled into the dark dinning room, she sat on a chair at the end of the table and waited for 3 hours, without moving, for her father to come home. Suddenly the door slammed shut and her fathers voice echoed angrily throughout the house.

"Is she home?! Where is she?!" He bellowed. Marching into the dinning room he stood frowning at Levy his blue hair gelled back. He threw his file onto the table making Levy jump to her feet. "Sit down!" He yelled. Levy sat back down, looking at the floor she shuffled in her seat. As her father began to circle her like a preditor would its prey.

"You're spolit. Always have been. Can't you once think about your family? The more you act rebelious the less money I can sell you off for." He becomes angry, violently he grabbed Levy's arm pulled her to her feet and punched her in the face, splitting her lip and knocking her off her feet. "Listen to me now. I'm going to sell you early and tomorrow its your coming of age party. You're turning 17 in a month. So I'll allow people to bid for you now. You'll be married on your 18th birthday. Because you're small, flat chested, disobedient and pathetic. I'll only get a small price but a price all the same. Do you understand me?"

Levy nodded, watching as her father left the room, without moving she then began to cry silently. Her mother stood in the doorway looking down her nose at Levy before turning around and walking away without a second glance.

The next day Levy skipped school to find Gajeel. He was sat in the coffee shop when she found him. He stood up when he saw her.

"Levy, your lip?" His hand hovered softly over her cut lip but she just smiled at him.

"No big deal. I walked into a door. You know how clumsy I am" she laughed. Gajeel smiled at her.

"So, what are you doing here early?" he asked her. Levy grinned and pulled out a red pass, handing it to Gajeel. "A day pass to the higher district?" he read out load.

"Mhm" Levy nodded "You showed me a lower district party. I want to show you a higher district party. Unfortunatlly I can't get a pass that will last longer then a day"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows at her as she smiled idiotically at him. He glanced at the pass again this time looking at the price, his eyes widened. "This was expensive" he stated. Levy nodded "Fine I'll go" Gajeel sighed. Levy clapped her hand together and smiled happily.

"Great! Follow me" She smiled. She skipped down the street followed closely by a reluctant Gajeel and a sleeply Pantherlily. At the tunnel entrance to the higher district the guards glared at them both as Levy showed them the passes. They sneered as the two of them walked past, Levy turned to look at Gajeel. He was covering his eyes because of the bright light, Levy laughed at his confused facial expression as he sqinted at the world he's never seen before.

"You can't go dressed like that. We have a few hours before the party starts, I'll turn you into a real higher district gentleman" She winked as she took ahold of his hand and dragged him into the nearest shop. The shop is filled with fancy clothes, Gajeel stood, shocked, as Levy wondered around looking at the many suites. She came back, pulled Gajeel into a dressing room and handed him a pile of clothes. Smiling she left him to get dressed. A few moments later he came out waring a black shirt, blue tie, white jacket and white trousers, he saw that Levy had also changed into a yellow summer dress, with a yellow hairband pushing her hair out of her face. She smiled at him as he looked at her then himself in a mirror "looking good!" she clapped her hands and giggled.

"I feel like an idiot" Gajeel growled as he tugged at the jacket.

"Well you look awesome" Levy smiled "Still need to sort out your hair though" she sighed

"You're not touching my hair shrimp!" He frowned at her

She smiled as she paid for the new clothes, Levy then showed Gajeel to her house. It was a big posh white wooden house with a fancy door, Levy told Gajeel to wait outside while she checked to doorway, taking Gajeel's hand the two of them ran upstairs.

"Levy?" Levy's little brother walked round the corner just as Levy pushed Gajeel into her room and closed the door behind him.

"H-hey there little guy" she said nervously

"What did you do?" he said sceptically, frowning at her. Levy laughed nervously and patted his head.

"Nothing! What are you talking about?" she said

"You're a terrible liar. Whatever you're doing, leave me out of it" he sighed, walking down the stairs. Levy gave a sigh of relief and entered her bedroom to see Gajeel casually looking around Levy's huge bedroom, he then slowly sat on her 4 post bed.

"Makes my house look like a shit hole. Wait, it is a shit hole" he smiles at her. Levy laughed and jumped onto the bed behind Gajeel, holding a brush.

"Time to sort out your hair" she grinned

Gajeel jumped to his feet "I said no!" he frowned. Levy pulled him back onto the bed and began brushing his hair. Gajeel just sat and pouted as she gently pulled the brush though hislong black hair humming to herself. After a while Levy took a band and tied back his hair into a low down ponytail at neatly as she could. Leaning back to admire her work. She smiled as Gajeel stood up and looked at himself in her dressing room mirror. He frowned.

"Why do you hate me?" Gajeel joked

"I don't" Levy gasped "quite the opposite actually?" she whispered but Gajeel heard anyway

"Opposite? As in love?" He smirked

"No way!" Levy blushed, turned away and picked up some red glasses off her bedside table. Putting them on she strode over to her bookcase. Gajeel looked over her shoulder.

"You have a lot of books" he stated. Levy nodded as picked up a book entitled 'How to be a gentleman' giving it to Gajeel. He frowned at the book and shook his head.  
"I don't read and you look stupid with glasses on" He laughed

"Don't or can't?" Levy frowned "I have to go downstairs. Stay here and read" she sighed and she walked out of the room, slamming the door. Gajeel was left alone in her room.  
He looked around her room, eventually sitting on her bed to read the book.  



	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Levy came back into the room, she had just got out of the bath so she wore a white towel wrapped around her body and one round her hair. When she saw Gajeel sat on her bed she blushed bright red. Gajeel looked up from the book, when he saw her he jumped to his feet, blushed and turned around so he wasn't looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked

"I forgot you were here!" Levy squeaked

"How could you forget?!" Gajeel growled. Levy looked around.

"I'll leave, my mum can help me get ready" She shuffled nervously to the door "In about 2 hours you can come downstairs. The party starts in about an hour but it'll be less noticable if you wait longer" she left again. Gajeel sighed and sat back down to continue reading but he was distracted by thoughts of Levy in her towel.

Two hours had passed, Gajeel stood slowly, took one last look at himself in the mirror and walked downstairs into the dinning room to see a huge mahogany table table filled with more food then Gajeel had ever seen. He stood gorping at the food until something eles caught his eye, Levy was stood talking to a man with ginger hair but all of Gajeels focus was on Levy. She wore a golden ball gown with her hair clipped back and a gold hairband keeping her fringe in place. She looked like she had just walked out of a fairy tale, he wanted to go pull her away from the guy she was talking to but instead he leant against the wall and watched her. When Levy noticed he was looking at her she smiled shyly, said something to the man she was with, he smiled and bowed. Levy then walked over to Gajeel and smiled at him.

"Hey, enjoying the party?" She asked

"I guess" he smirked

"Theres a lot of pretty girls here, you could ask one to dance" she shuffled nervously and glanced around the room

"Yeah I noticed" he laughed "I've got my eye on this little cutie but I can't dance"

Levy looked down sadly "Well you should definatly ask her to dance, I'm sure you're better then you think" Levy sighed

Gajeel paused and smiled, holding put his hand to Levy he said "Okay. Miss McGarden would you like to dance?"

Levy blushed brightly and looked at Gajeel, shocked. Smiling she takes his hand and nods. Gajeel leads her to the dance floor in the next room, pulling her close the two of them danced slowly together, Levy rested her head on his chest as he smiled and blushed slightly. The magic moment was cut short when Levy's father pulled her away from Gajeel.

"Levy, I told you to work your charms on Jet. He's the only one who is willing to pay such a high amount for a faulty product. Unless your new friend here is willing" he snarled.

Levy looked at Gajeel then back at her father "I doubt it. I'll go find Jet" she sighed as she walked away. Levy's father then looked at Gajeel, he frowned.

"I've never seen you before" He said

"Oh, well I'm a friend of Levy's" Gajeel replied

"I'm not stupid boy. I know where you're from, I'll let you off this time so it doesn't cause a scene but stay away from Levy" he turned away and strode off.

Gajeel sighed and walked back into the dinning room to get something to eat. He watched Levy dance with Jet for a while, soon becoming jealous he went and stood outside on the backgarden under a wooden garden arch. He watched the fireflies dance around the pond's reflection of stars. Someone tapped on his shoulder as he turned around he saw Levy smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked her

"Well I kind of live here" she laughed "plus I saw you leave and I was worried"

"I'm fine, just wanted some fresh air" Gajeel sighed and turned away from her "What are they?" he asked looking at the fireflies

"Fireflies, little bugs that light up in the dark" Levy smiled "I think they are the most beautiful things in the higher district, them and the stars"

"I think there something more beautiful" he smiled as he glanced at Levy. She blushed and looked at him. Gajeel pulled her close to hug her "Levy there's something I need to tell you"

"What is is?" she asked, hugging back

"I think that I-" Gajeel started but stopped talking as Levy's father walked outside.

Levy's father grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Gajeel throwing her to the floor.

"Who do you think you are?! Spoilt brat!" He yelled at Levy "Get back inside and talk to Jet!"

Levy slowly stood up, looked sadly at Gajeel and walked back inside. Her father turned to Gajeel and frowned.

"You didn't have to hurt her!" Gajeel growled

"You're no better then me! You were going to tell her something stupid weren't you? If you ever tell her that then you'll ruin her life. Up here in the higher district she doesn't have to fight to survive everyday, avoid gangs that want to hurt her and live off scraps of food that can barelly feed a rat. At least Jet can look after her, what can you give her? You're not good for her" he sighed and began to walk back into the house "Go home Gajeel" he said before entering the house and closing the door.

Gajeel looked down at himself "Who am I kidding?" he thought to himself as he removed the jacket and the band from his hair. He walked round the house to the front as he looked back he saw Levy and Jet stood near the window. Turning around he walked back towards the tunnel, Levy turned to look out the window just as Gajeel turned out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Levy was changed and at the tunnel same time as always. She stood alone waiting for Gajeel, she worried because he was always there before her. She waited for 3 hours, too stubborn to go home Levy set off to find him. She looked in the café, he wasn't there, he wasn't in the guild or the bar either. Levy began to panic as she looked for him around the lower district. Eventually she bumped into Natsu.

"Hey there little Levy" he smiled "What you doing walking around alone?"

"I can't seem to find Gajeel anywhere. He didn't meet me and I'm worried" She sighed

"He's at his place, don't worry" Natsu laughed "I saw him yesterday, he told me that he's going to his place and staying there for a while" he added

"Can you take me there?" She asked hopefully

"You've been there before, go yourself" Natsu sighed

"Oh well, you see the first time I was drunk and I can't seem to remember where to go" Levy laughed nervously

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that" Natsu grinned and turned away from Levy "Follow me then shorty"

The two of them walked in silence for the first ten minuets until Natsu turned his head to look at the little figure stumbling a few steps behind him. The sight of Levy's little legs moving furiously to keep up with him made him chuckle, when she looked up him instead on focussing on the floor her foot fell into a pothole, causing her to fall over. A moment of Natsu's worried glare piercing her however when she smiled sheepishly at him, the worry became humour as he laughed so much he almost fell over himself.

"I didn't know you were clumsy" Natsu laughed as him helped Levy to her feet.

She dusted herself down "Unfortunately" giggling she looked up at Natsu's wide grin and could help but smile too.

The two continued to walk but this time they walked together, enjoying each others company. Soon the conversation spun around to Gajeel as Natsu grinned at Levy.

"You're lucky you know" He said

"I am? Why?" Levy's face become confused as the pink haired boy began explaining

"Somehow you convinced a stubborn idiot like Gajeel to not hate spending time with you"

"Hmm? Why would he hate spending time with people?"

"He's not the kindest man in the lower district Levy. He usually wants nothing to do with anyone, more so when their from the higher district, he hates those bastards, no offence. In fact when he first met you he wanted to grab you by the hair and throw you back into the higher district, that's why he helped you, so you'd leave"

Levy looked at Natsu sadly "R-really?"

"Yeah" Natsu shrugged "But then you offered to pay him and he needed the money, badly, so reluctantly he followed you around. I don't know when or how but soon he just stopped complaining about you to everyone in the gang, so we assumed he don't hate being with you anymore but every time we ask he just snarls"

"You know all this because he complained about me to your gang?" Levy sighed

Natsu nodded but grinned at Levy "Used to anyway" Natsu's wink made Levy giggle and blush at the thought of Gajeel wanting to be with her.

They came up to tall building, should have been taller but by the look of it the top half had fallen off and was now a messy heap of bricks and glass piled up against one side of the building. Natsu led Levy inside, up four flights of stairs along a dark corridor to a wooden door covered in black peeling paint. Natsu knocked twice before swinging the door open, a stupid grin on his face, pulling Levy into the room

"I found a little person who was worried about you!" He announced happily.

Gajeel was laying on his back staring at the ceiling warning his usual ripped trousers and black vest top. He slowly turned his head to look at Natsu with exasperation. When his eyes met Levy's anger twisted his facial features, bolting up he glared at the two stood in his doorway. Levy could almost feel the dark aura the was spilling from Gajeel at this time.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Gajeel growled at Natsu

"Well, she got worried when she couldn't find you and asked me to bring her here" Natsu frowned at Gajeel

"When I didn't turn up she should have gone home!" Gajeel stood up and folded his arm across his chest, not once did he look at Levy, his rage filled eyes were fixed on Natsu, who was equally angry now.

"Why?! When a girl is willing to come find you after you miss a date then you should consider yourself god damn lucky!" Natsu retaliated. With that Gajeel pushed Natsu into the wall with such force the wall cracked and Levy squeaked with shock.

"_Take her home_!" Gajeel growled

The two men stood face to face, Levy could feel the pure rage of them both, not one willing to back down, nervously she spoke "I-I'm a big girl Gajeel. It was my choice to come see you and it'll be my choice to leave" Gajeel's eyes were on her, she felt fear gather in her stomach.

"If I don't want you here, then you leave. I thought those snobs had taught you_ some_ manners at least" He didn't shout like he did at Natsu but he wasn't being kind either, in fact Levy could detect sadness in his voice. That made her take a step closer to him, his grip was still on the front of Natsu's shirt.

"What happened?" She asked. Gajeel saw the worry in her eyes and he had to look away.

"I don't like you. I _never_ liked you. The only reason I put up with you is for the money but I can't handle it anymore. Leave and _never_ come back" He snarled

"Natsu told me otherwise not too long ago. What _really_ happened?" Levy smiled sadly at him. Gajeel let go of Natsu who stood silently watching as Levy took a step closer.

"What the _fuck_ does that pink haired freak know?" He glared at Natsu who shrugged and grinned slightly.

"Did my father say something to you?" Levy asked softly, Gajeel knew she wasn't stupid and that she would have figured that out, he kept quiet "Whatever it was just ignore it. It isn't true" She smiled and rested her hand on Gajeels arm softly, as soon as her tiny hand touched him Gajeel felt a warm rush but he panicked and before he could react Natsu was covering his mouth, Gajeel's fist had flown, Levy was on the floor looking up at him with shock, eyes full of tears and a cut lip. He regretted that almost immediately but he wouldn't back down. Not now.

"_Stubborn bitch_" Gajeel snarled. Levy let out a little sob as she slowly rose to her feet, spinning on her heels she ran as fast as she could out the door. Natsu tried to follow but Gajeel held out his arm to stop him, Natsu frowned at Gajeel

"Let her go. Trust me, it's better for her if we stay away" He muttered. Natsu heard the hurt in his fellow gang mates voice but didn't question it.

Levy ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, salty tears blurred her vision and she could taste blood but she still ran, not knowing or caring where she was going. She ran head first into someone in front of her, stumbling back she wiped her eyes to see the thugs from when she first came to the lower district, Sting and Rogue. They glared at her for a while, Levy was frozen in place with fear. A twisted smiled curled at the edge of Rogues lips as Sting laughed.

"Look who it is, the lost little rich girl" Sting began circling Levy like a predator would do to its prey. Levy tried to back away but the two manged to corner her against a wall. She started shaking with fear as their smiles became sadistic.

"L-leave me alone" her voice had failed her attempt of sounding brave, for it came out as a plea. Her eyes desperately searching for any sign of mercy in these two twisted souls before. She found none. Sting suddenly grabbed the back of her hair pulling her head back.

"Scream. Go on. Make my day" He hissed in her ear

"No one to help you this time. Shouldn't have been wondering around alone" Rogue looked her up and down, a slight smirk tugged at his lips.

Levy tried to fight back, to get away but it was no use. Stings grip was too tight. They laughed as Sting pulled her head back more, he licked her neck and an evil grin spread across his face "Scream for your hero to save you" he said

Levy spat at him and glared, Sting frowned as Rogue laughed "She's a bit more feisty this time" he grinned.

Sting wiped away the spit off his face and threw Levy to the ground, sat on her stomach and held her hand over her head. "This time we'll have fun with her, yeah?" He smiled sadistically again

Rogue sighed "As you wish." Sting then pulled out his knife and drove it into Levy's hands, she bit her lip trying not to scream with pain.

"Scream for me babe!" Sting laughed maniacal as Levy held back tears, he leaned in close to her face, twisting the knife in her hand. Levy wanted to scream, she wanted to scream for Gajeel until her last breath, but she didn't, glaring at the two in front of her she held back tears and scream because she didn't want to give them they wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks since Gajeel had last seen Levy, he hated to admit it but he missed her big green eyes, her soft smile and laughing face. He wanted to see her again.  
He needed to see her again for he had been in the foulest of moods since she ran away crying. He didn't want to make her cry or hurt her and he really wish he hadn't but he thought what he was doing was for the best thing for her. As he sat in the corner of the bar nursing a pint of larger he watched his gang mates laugh, dance, fight and sing. It brought back unwanted memories of when he'd brought Levy here and she got a little drunk, a little smirk curled at the edges of his lips as he remembered how different she was that night, and how happy.

Suddenly a blonde girl burst through the door, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Gajeel could tell from her clothes that she was from the higher district. Natsu couldn't take his eyes of this new girl even as she yelled "Which one of you is Gajeel?!"

Gajeel slowly stood up and glared at the blonde "I am. Who's asking?" he sneered.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Levy's best friend" Lucy stomped over to Gajeel and glared at him "Who do you think you are?" she hissed

Gajeel snorted "I could ask you the same"

"How could you do that to Levy?!" Lucy threw her arms up in rage "She trusted you! You were all she ever spoke about. Did you beat her? She was covered in cuts and blood when I found her"

Gajeel looked shocked "I only hit her once"

"Once too much!" Lucy screamed "I'm guessing you didn't walk her to the tunnel then? You left her alone and someone found her. She limped right up to me from the tunnel, I'm guessing after her captures had they way with her, then she fell right at my feet!"

Gajeel frowned, he knew who is was and when he got his hands on them he would tear them limb from limb. Lucy must have seen some sign on his face because she relaxed a little.

"Why did you make her leave?" She asked sadly

"She's better off away from me and this district" He frowned at Lucy

"That's not what she thought" Lucy frowned back "You know she's getting married in 3 hours" This explained the short tight pink dress Lucy was wearing. The sudden realisation hit Gajeel like a brick, a tight pain stabbed through his chest.

"Good for her" he said blankly. Lucy sighed just as Erza stood and walked towards Gajeel. She stabbed a sword into the table, causing everyone around to flinch, and glared at Gajeel.

"What are you waiting for? I suggest a head on approach" Erza stood proudly awaiting Gajeel's reply. He just growled and sat back down, folded his arms and stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"You can't be happy with letting her get married to some punk" Cana joined the conversation

"The happiest I've ever seen you, if that's possible, is with that tiny girl smiling by your side" Erza slammed her hands down in front of Gajeel, there wasn't angry on her face but concern instead.

"Pfft. I'm never happy" Gajeel snorted

"Idiot!" Lucy slapped him around the face, everyone was now very tense and some people had stood up, they were either ready to jump to Gajeel's side if a fight broke out or to make sure Gajeel didn't almost kill the angry blonde. In the blink of an eye Natsu was behind Lucy holding her back as she struggled to try to hit Gajeel again.

"I'll take her back to the tunnel" Natsu said pulling her away as Gajeel took a gulp of his beer

"She loved you!" Lucy screamed, Gajeel sprayed the beer with shock, his head snapped round to look into Lucy's eyes. Natsu loosened his hold on her

"What did you just say?" Gajeel asked slowly just as Pantherlily jumped onto his lap.

"Levy McGarden was in love with you. Was. I'm not sure anymore but I highly doubt feelings just leave" Lucy sighed "Like I said the wedding is in 3 hours and will be at the church in west park" Lucy began walking, Natsu walked beside her

"I'll walk you back, to make sure you're safe" He grinned

"I'd like the company, I guess" Lucy smiled slightly.

Once Lucy and Natsu had left all eyes were on Gajeel, an awkward silence filled the room, Gajeel looked down at Pantherlily as memories of his time with Levy filled his mind. Suddenly Gajeel snatched the sword that Erza stabbed into the table, rose to his feet, causing Pantherlily to jump off and stormed out the door. Erza quickly followed to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid. It didn't take long for the two of them to find what Gajeel was looking for, Sting and Rogue were stood on the street next to the coffee shop as Gajeel and Erza approached them.

"Did you bastards hurt Levy?!" Gajeel could hardly withhold his rage.

"Who's Levy?" Questioned Sting

That pushed Gajeel over the edge, pushing Sting into the wall Gajeel shoved the sword into his shoulder and snarled. Erza held Rogue back.

"Levy! The small girl with blue hair and big innocent green eyes!" Gajeel was now shaking with rage as Stings face became distorted with pain.

"Oh her" Sting gave a twisted grin "Yeah. She didn't scream though which was sad"

He pulled the sword out quickly and pushed Sting to the floor. Glaring at Rogue Gajeel snarled "You're sick, both of you and I'm warning you now. If you ever hurt my Levy again I won't show mercy. You're lucky I have more important things to do"

He gave the sword back to Erza as she smiled knowingly at him "Your Levy?" She teased

"Oh shut up. Deal with these two will you?" He smirked, Erza nodded and Gajeel began sprinting towards the tunnel. He couldn't afford a watch so he had no idea how much time had passed but he hoped he wasn't too late.

Gajeel ran as fast as he could through the tunnel, bursting through into the higher district knocking over the guards and ignoring their yells "Stop!" and "You're not allowed up here!"  
He just continued to run blindly through the polished streets looking for the little head of blue hair. He finally saw her getting ready to go into the church. He slowed down until he came to a complete stop to stare at her. She wore a long white dress, with the trail flowing behind her. Her hair was pinned back and a small silver crown clipping her fringe back and a big smile on her face as she fussed at her dress. However a closer look and Gajeel could see both her hands were wrapped in bandages, make-up was used to cover the bruises on her arms and face but they could still slightly be seen and she had a scar that followed her collar-bone to end somewhere under her dress. Also even though she smiled, sadness could be seen in her eyes. Gajeel took a step closer towards Levy, upon seeing him she frowned and turned her back on him. Lucy was also with her but when she saw Gajeel she wasn't angry, a slight smile tugged at her lips instead. Gajeel retreated slightly because of Levy's reaction to him being there. Both Lucy and Levy walked into the church just as Gajeel heard guards behind him, without thinking her ran into the church, slammed the door and put a large golden candle holder through the handles to stop them from entering.

"G-gajeel?!" Levy's shocked squeak echoed around the huge old church

Gajeel slowly turned around to see everyone was staring at him but he didn't care, he came here for his prize and wasn't leaving without her. He doesn't give up easy.

"You shouldn't marry the posh boy" he shrugged

"Why not?!" Jet yelled. He wore a black top hat and a black suite, he glared at Gajeel

"You had to buy her love. That ain't love" Gajeel snarled

"You don't know what love is Gajeel. Go home" Levy spoke quietly yet loud enough for him to hear

"Not until I've said what I have to say" Gajeel looked at her sadly "At first I really did just want you to leave, then it was about the money but after a while I found that I actually liked being with you, you made me happy and I didn't think I could be happy. I was in denial about how I felt about you and it wasn't fair, I could fend of any threat with my bare hands but your smile made me weak, you made me weak. When your father told me how bad I was for you I used it as an excuse for my weakness" At this point Levy glared at her father as Gajeel continued "But now I know you don't make me weak, you make me stronger because I finally have something to fight for other than pride. I'm sorry Levy, I know what I said and did was unforgivable" Gajeel then got on one knee and gasps echoed around the hall "However I'm willing to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Levy McGarden I love you and please say you love me too or I'm going to look like an idiot and I hate looking like an idiot" he smirked.

Levy blushed bright red, covered her mouth in shock and as happy tears filled her eyes she tried to walk towards Gajeel but Jet grabbed her wrist, causing her to squeal in pain and Gajeel to jump to his feet.

"She's mine! I bought for her! I want her!" Jet shouted angrily as Levy squirmed under his grip. Suddenly Levy's fist flew into Jet's face knocking him off his feet, she stood looking down angrily at him, her whole body shock with rage.

"Fuck off!" She growled

Gajeel eyes widened for a moment before he smirked again, the shrimp has some fire in her after all he thought. Levy turned around and ran into his arms hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately. This time Gajeel blushed as her tiny arms held him close and he kissed back.

"I will not stand for this! Levy step away from that dangerous man" Levy's father jumped to his feet to object

"You don't own me" Levy smiled at him

"This is not how a young lady should behave" sighed Levy's mother

"I don't want to be like you mother, I don't want to be forced to be with someone I don't love" Levy frowned sadly at her mother. She hugged her mother and smiled "I love you and father but you're both insane" She giggled and backed away towards Gajeel. The guards had banged on the door but the two only just seemed to notice.

"When the guards catch you you'll be put in jail, both of you. doesn't matter which district you're in" Frowned Levy's Father

"If the catch us" Gajeel grinned "Is there a back exit?" He asked Levy

"Over there" Levy's mother said pointing to a small wooden door at the end of the hall "Treat her right" she whispered. Levy smiled, kissed her mother's cheek goodbye, waved at her father and then herself and Gajeel ran over to the wooden door. Gajeel opened it first slowly looking out to see if the guards where anywhere near, they weren't, taking Levy's hand Gajeel began running, pulling Levy along with him. The guards were soon following them, as the sprinted towards the tunnel.

"Being in the lower district won't help us!" Levy panted

"It will" Gajeel smirked as he pulled her into the lower district.

When the guards arrived, with Lucy close as well since her father was captain of the guards, they were greeted by a gang of thugs. Members of Fairy Tail gang, people from the party and even Rogue was there. No sign of Sting though. Natsu stood at the front of the gang, holding his flamethrower and a grin on his face.

"Turn around and go home. You don't belong here" He grinned darkly and shot his flamethrower into the air "except you blondie, you can stay if you want" Natsu winked at Lucy.

Lucy frowned and blushed slightly, she looked at the guards then back at the large group of people in front of her, after s little hesitation she walked over to Natsu

"This doesn't mean I like you, stupid pyromaniac" Lucy huffed

"Keep thinking that babe" Natsu grinned "These two girls are part of our district now and if you mess with them you mess with us. Might as well walk away. The lower district don't live under the higher districts rules anymore!" The crowd cheered as the guards lowered their swords and began walking back up the tunnel, two teenage girls weren't worth a full-out war. Gajeel picked Levy up, spun her around and kissed her.

"I love you Levy" He smiled

"I love you too!" Levy grinned happily

Gajeel finally got his prize and he really did love winning, more so when the prize made him this happy.


End file.
